


Just Say You Won’t Let Go

by MsMonroe



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 14:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17346959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMonroe/pseuds/MsMonroe
Summary: Miranda is presented with the challenge of Andrèa’s tenure being up, after all they say a year is all it takes. But when it’s two years, you get attached.





	Just Say You Won’t Let Go

 

* * *

 

Today is the day. The day she’ll walk away forever and pursue all of her dreams. I vowed I’d love her always, I’d carry the memory of her radiant smile, and the curves of her exquisite body. If I could write a poem of my love for her and send her away once more as my final goodbye. My love I would whisper, she shouldn’t be going away but it’s not like me to beg her to stay. This will do her good, Catherine is a good boss and I’ve prepared her for such a boss, hell I’m worse than Catherine will ever be. 

“Andrèa.” The ever efficient first assistant glided into the office as naturally as she has for the past two years.

“Yes Miranda? I just sent Jess out to go grab your coffee. The other order if that’s okay with you.”

“What time is it?” 

“5:00.”

“When Jessica gets back tell her she’s able to go home. You’ll deliver the book tonight. Tell them I need it ready before six if not it needs to be with me electronically. You and I are leaving exactly at six.” 

As demonstrated two years with living under Emily’s golden rule. “Yes Miranda.” No questions asked ever.

“The drink will be fine. That’s all.” She nodded and walked out.

It’s wrong of me to think my Andrèa will be in any danger while working under Catherine. She is a well distinguished woman who runs her own media company. Though that media company will not protect the things I will do to that lady is she so much as look at Andrèa a certain way. The actual hiring of Andrèa was by chance, Catherine had gotten lost and the natural girl scout assistant helped her find her way to my office and the businesswoman in Catherine… well Andrèa’s employment was the topic of the day.

It would’ve been cruel of me to refuse the girl’s dreams for my own personal pleasure so I bit my tongue and relinquished Andrèa’s contract. My darling was leaving and I was unhappy and snapped at everyone and anyone who furthered my anger. Andrèa hadn’t said anything about the change, in fact she hadn’t said much of anything since Catherine had come to Runway. Part if me wants to ask what happened… it’s not my place, it never will be my place. 

I don’t know what drove me to demand Andrèa’s presence at my home but I crave the peace she brings me a peace that will soon be gone. I tried to focus on my work and barely noticed when Jessica had come in with my coffee had it not been for her big footsteps as she walked in. 

“Miranda. I was just curious as to why Andrèa was delivering the book tonight instead of me?” I almost throttled that insolent overweight goat that dared to ask me such a thing.

“Andrèa is delivering the book because I requested she do so.” I grabbed the drink full of my guilty pleasure and swiveled my chair around to face away from the soon first assistant, if she keeps this up it’ll be soon fired assistant. 

I drank the caramel macchiato that was all Andrèa’s fault and thought back to how this secret joy of mine came about. 

Really it was my fault for not paying attention to which drink clearly said Miranda and I couldn’t blame it on my lack of reading glasses. I grabbed a drink and took a sip of it completely ignoring Andrèa’s impression of a guppy or her choked sentences. 

“Miranda! That- that it- wrong-”

That was all she got out before I realized what she was getting at. Despite the overwhelming amount of sweetness and no doubt the amount of carbs in it I couldn’t help but like it. 

“Miranda I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean for you to grab my drink.”

“What is this?”

“A um caramel macchiato.”

“Okay. That’s all.” I had carried on with the photoshoot and since then when I’m beyond stressed out Andrèa has a cup of joy brought to me, a luxury that I’ll no longer have once she passes those doors of CatCo magazine to work as a junior editor and an aspiring freelance writer. 

“Miranda I have Ca- Ms.Grant on the line.”

Speak of the devil herself.

“Miranda why is Andrèa still answering your damn calls?”

“Hello to you to Catherine.”

“Don’t call me that.” 

“You’ve said that for the past 30 years. I will not be calling you that of a feline. Though your mother calling you Kitty should be insulting enough.” 

“Whatever. I just wanted to see how my new favorite person was doing and apparently that Jess girl was giving her dirty looks while she talked to me so I had her transfer me over.”

“Well Andrèa is currently still under my employment so Jess’ anger wasn’t misguided.”

“You’re still sour about me asking for her contract.”

“I-”

“No no that wasn’t a question.”

“Hmm using my own things against me? How would you feel if I asked for your precious Kara’s contract.” She wants to play with the ice queen? Too much ice will give you frostbite.

“That was low and my situation with Kara is different.”

“Oh she’s upgraded to her true name. Have you slept with her?”

“Miranda!” 

“Don’t Miranda me Catherine, you’re interrupting my work time so don’t try and Miranda me.”

“Alright fine. That begs the question of… do you want to sleep with Andrèa? I mean Miranda it’s pretty obvious you have feelings for her, I was counting on you to bite my head off when I brought her contract into question.” 

“Hold on.” I got up and closed my door. “Alright Catherine since I have nothing better to do I’ll tell it to you straight. I’ve considered murdering you more than once.”

“Miranda!”

“Not even going to lie it’s true but I decided against it because I have Andrèa’s best interest at heart she deserves the best and she shall have what she wants.”

“So the fact that that you could possibly go to jail murder didn’t make you change your mind?” 

“I’m not one to get my hands dirty… it’d probably look like an accident anyway.” 

“I’m going to act like you didn’t just say that. So basically you’re saying you have feelings for Andrèa. If that’s the case I say go after her.” 

“Take your own advice.” 

“I did. And I landed myself a date tonight. Believe it or not.” 

“I’m old.”

“Lies! You’re 40.” 

“Andrèa is 25 at most.” 

“You blind insolent woman. Andrèa is 32.” 

“I’m the liar? There’s no way she’s any older than 25.” 

“I know that’s what I had thought but she’s actually 32, she showed me her birth certificate. She was born in 1986. Miranda Priestly please tell me you’ve not been scared about taking your chances because of her alleged age?”

“...” 

“Miranda!”

“Okay. Okay. Fine whatever I have to go Andrèa is going me at the townhouse and we’re about to leave.” 

“Promise me you’ll take your chances.” 

“That’s all.” I hung up the phone and strode out of the office. 

“Coat. Bag.” Jessica was up and out her chair before I could even finish my sentence. “Andrèa.” 

“The book isn’t here yet and won’t be ready until eight.”

“All I did was ask for the book to be ready at six… am I reaching for the stars here? I think not. I’ll be right back. Roy is waiting downstairs I’ll meet you there.” 

“Yes Miranda.” She made her way towards the elevator as I went down to the art department . 

It took all but two minutes for the book to be in my hand I made sure I unleashed the dragon lady on them. I got into the waiting car. 

“Home.” And he put the privacy screen up before I could even do so myself. “Are you hungry?” 

“I could eat… would you like for me to order something?” 

“Yes. Whatever you’d like is fine.” 

“Umm okay. You liked Los Tacos correct?”

“I did yes.” Liked was an understatement. They were just so good. 

She tapped the glass indicating for Roy to let the screen down. 

“Yes Andy?”

“You know what today is? It’s LT day!” She gushed excitedly.

“You’re joking!”

“No! I just got confirmation from the Queen herself so if she wants LT than LT she shall have.”

“Well than. Time to gain weight!” I listened to them banter back and forth smiling at how familiar they had gotten. 

“LT?” I asked.

“Los Tacos of course!” They both exclaimed. The car crackled with excitement until it didn’t because Miranda’s thoughts got ahold of her.

The laughter would die, when the sun fails to bring rejuvenation to the her weary cells. Her love, her soulmate would take happiness with her. Leaving Miranda bare, exposed, and vulnerable. 

“Miranda are you alright?” The sweet caring tone made Miranda want to vomit words of love, to let Andrèa’s nimble fingers pick up the pieces of her broken soul. 

“Yes. Yes I’m fine.” She’s reply instead. Slipping the cold mask back on, devoid of outward emotion. 

They arrived at Los Tacos both Roy and Andrèa happily skipping out the car, leaving Miranda alone.

She wanted to scream and throw a tantrum… she banged her hand against the back the front seat releasing an anguished cry. 

_ Why is she leaving me! She was supposed to stay forever and now she’s leaving.  _

Her breath heavy she dialed Catherine’s number. 

“She can’t go.” The words were panted out before any clandestine pleasantries were exchanged.

“Miranda you aren’t making any sense? Who can’t go?” Catherine’s annoyed huff was not missed.

“Andrèa. I’m not letting her work for you, she’s staying with me.”

“Miranda you know you can’t do that. You have to let her wings carry her to let her follow her dreams. Miranda I understand you’re upset right now but it will get better.” 

Seeing that Andrèa and Roy were coming back Miranda hung up and composed herself. Nothing good comes of crying crocodile tears. 

“Here you are darling!” Roy chirped to Andrèa oblivious to the inner turmoil Miranda was going through. 

“Thank you so much. And here’s to the missus right here.” Andrèa handed Miranda a drink. 

“Thank you.” She felt herself say. 

“Miranda are you alright?” The privacy screen had been let up, trapping Miranda with a concerned assistant… soon to be former.

“Yes. Yes I’m fine. Do not worry my dear. I will be okay.” She cupped the brunettes cheek trying to keep herself from crying.

“Okay Miranda. You just look upset, you’ve gotten this haunted look on your face several times for weeks now.”

“I will be okay. Don’t you worry yourself. Today is supposed to be a day of cel-celebration.” She choked on the last word, turning away from Andrèa and her caring gaze.

“Celebration. Of course.” The rest of the ride was silent. 

Once the car stopped in front of the townhouse I made a beeline out of the car. 

“Miranda are you sure you’re okay? Would you like some Advil?” Attentive.  _ I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!  _ The words played over in Miranda’s head. 

“Perhaps we should eat.” A steady voice came out surprising the both of them. 

“Of course Miranda. Whatever you want.” She distributed the food digging straight in. 

Miranda picked at the taco, losing her appetite and decided to stare at the loveliness in front of her. 

“Miranda I can feel you staring at me. Eat your food.” Familiarity. She was going to leave. It hit Miranda again. This time a sob escapes.

“Miranda!”

“Don’t leave me. Please don’t leave me. I want you to stay! You can’t go. I won’t allow it. I-I need for you to stay. Damn it Andrèa I NEED you!” The hysterical pleas left her lips as she blindly clutched at Andrèa’s blouse. 

“Oh Miranda. Dearest why didn’t you say anything earlier?” She gripped my chin making me meet her eyes. 

“I was scared.” 

“Perhaps it is you who is the silly girl. You must understand that I cannot back out now. Cat would have both of our asses if we tried that.” 

“There is nothing that woman can do to me, to us.” The words spoken with so much defiance Miranda actually believed herself. 

“If I work for you. I couldn’t do this.” She pulled me closer her lips wrapping mine in a tender kiss. I sucked in all the air through my nose my body melting in her hands. 

“Andrèa please. I need you. I need you.” My hands gripped her closer to me. Leaving no space for an end or beginning between our bodies. 

“You gave me Miranda. I will never and could never leave you, I’m leaving Runway. Not you, my precious little flower.” She playfully bopped my nose the gesture bringing a smile to my face. 

“You promise?”

“I’m promise my love.” They didn’t know who initiated the kiss but they didn’t care. Wrapped up in each other’s arms giving Miranda her one wish. To have her soulmate in her arms safe from the harm in the world. The media will come later and drag her through the mud but the now… oh the now is what’s important.

**Author's Note:**

> I had been sitting on this story for a long time (2 years) and decided to just let it go out into the world. I’m not sure if I’ll continue this as a series, if you’d like me to just let me know.


End file.
